Kiolen Tragedies
by Natselane
Summary: "The once peaceful place of learning has been corrupted by acts of violence, leaving two dead. This is one of their stories."


Kiolen Tragedies  
  
On the peaceful planet of Coruscant was a very well known place in the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Temple. Under the rule of Yoda, the temple trains students from all galaxies to make them more attune to the Force. The once peaceful place of learning has been corrupted by acts of violence, leaving two dead. This is one of their stories.  
  
Vanda was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Her cousin, Amberle, entered and the girls began talking about their classes and how well they've been doing. Vanda had been in the temple since she was six months old. Amberle, being a year behind Vanda in her training, often received tips and was taught useful things that made training easier. The girls sensed a dark presence. A strong, dark figure materialized from behind Amberle. They knew who it was, it was Xanatos, the Sith Lord who'd sworn revenge on Qui-Gon Jinn for killing his father. A battle was started between Xanatos and the girls. Other Masters and students sensed the disturbance and came as quickly as they could. None of them made it in time to save Amberle. Amberle was slain and Vanda was left grieving, with a lifeless right arm and a couple hits to the head.  
  
"No! Amberle! No!" Vanda screamed weakly as Xanatos disappeared as quickly as he came. Everyone was staring in shock.  
  
Vanda's best friend Kyrianna came immediately to assist her. Vanda responded weakly to her friend's urgings to hold on before she finally lapsed into unconsciousness and was taken to the sick bay. The life in her arm was restored hours later and her wounds were almost completely healed.  
  
The cremation of Amberle brought tears to everyone's eyes. The loss of a fellow student left them all with heavy hearts. Despite her grieving Vanda forced herself to keep up with the other students in her class. She began doing extra work and exhausting herself to forget the pain she suffered.   
  
Weeks later, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Ravan found Vanda spinning a large stone in the air. Ravan sensed frustration and being the kind Jedi Master she was, went to comfort Vanda.  
  
"I'm sure your-," Ravan softly began to say.  
  
Startled, Vanda lost control of the stone, sending it veering towards the wall of the nearest fountain, ricocheting off the wall and flying towards Ravan. Using her quick reflexes she caught the stone without thinking. Filled with shame, Vanda immediately dropped to one knee, a sign of humiliation, and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Amused, Ravan smiled. "It's okay. You can get up. Just be more mindful of your surroundings."  
  
Vanda stood and nodded, bowing afterwards and scolding herself for her disrespect.  
  
"I have something to ask of you Vanda," Ravan paused, watching the young student, "Will you accept becoming my Padawan Learner? The Council granted me permission with your consent."   
  
Vanda nodded, happy to be accepted as an Apprentice because her thirteenth birthday was coming up.  
  
Ravan's emerald eyes glittered as the sparkling sun made them shine. The bangs of her ebony hair was pulled back behind her head. She held herself with authority as she led Vanda to the council's quarters.  
  
Vanda's once clouded ice blue eyes were sparked to life as Yoda explained to her what was expected of her as a Padawan Learner.   
  
"I accept my responsibility as a Padawan Learner. I will improve my use of the Force through the teachings of a Jedi Master and use it for the good of the galaxies," Vanda announced.  
  
Yoda nodded his approval, turned to Ravan and spoke with her. Vanda's features showed anger and frustration as Yoda explained that Kyrianna was mysteriously kidnapped from her room the night before. As they left to council's quarters, Ravan informed Vanda that she was to be ready as soon as possible for departure to the planet Aborlon, where it was believed that Kyrianna was held.   
  
Vanda was ready that night. On her back she carried a pack that consisted of her extra cloak and food. She wore a tunic that was covered by her tawny Jedi cloak. A belt around her waist held her lightsaber, air breathers for under water traveling and her comlink. Around her neck, hidden by her tunic, was a locket Ravan had given to her for her birthday. She followed Ravan to the transport. Vanda's hair was tied back in a boyish style. Her apprentice braid bounced at her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with the setting of the sun reflecting in them. Their pilot was an Arconan.   
  
"Where to?" the Arconan asked.  
  
"To Aborlon," Ravan answered crisply. "What's your name?"  
  
"Our name is Ki Chian," the Arconan answered. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Ravan and this is Vanda. Nice to meet you Ki Chian," Ravan stated, remembering that Arconans are born and raised in family groups and always thought of themselves as 'we' not 'I'.   
  
Ki Chian nodded. "Nice to meet you too. Off we go to Aborlon," the Arconan reported, his triangular head turning around and his hands gripping the controls.  
  
Vanda and Ravan sat in seats next to each other. The journey to Aborlon was a silent one. Vanda was busy staring at all the stars and planets (She had only traveled through space once and she was six months old.) and Ravan was lost in her thoughts. The trip took six hours. Vanda slept during half of the trip and had a strange dream. She didn't want to tell her Master for fear she may upset her. Then she remembered that it was against the Jedi code to hide something from your Master.  
  
"I had a strange dream, Master," Vanda spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it? You have seemed distracted lately," Ravan remarked, looking at her Padawan with interest. Vanda nodded. She was about to begin when Ki Chian appeared.  
  
"We have landed on Aborlon," the Arconian stated. Ravan and Vanda nodded. Vanda picked up her pack and slung it on her shoulder. She decided to tell her Master about her dream later.  
  
***  
  
"I've found him," Obi-Wan Kenobi reported. Obi-Wan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, were tracking Xanatos. Qui-Gon put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.  
  
"Where, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan turned to face the computer screen and pointed.  
  
"On Aborlon, Master. Shall I set a course?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan set a course for Aborlon and they were off. It took only an hour to get to Aborlon. As soon as they landed and got off the ship they sensed a dark presence.  
  
"Something is not right", Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"I know, Padawan. I sense it also", Qui-Gon stated. Sensing something more than just Xanatos, Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon. They reached a tall building had three stories and three windows along each wall. Obi-Wan scanned the area while Qui-Gon thought of a way to get in.  
  
***  
  
Vanda walked beside Ravan. After leaving the transport and waving their thanks to Ki Chian, the Jedi Master and Padawan followed the sense of Kyrianna's presence. Ravan led with Vanda a step behind. Just then Ravan saw two familiar faces.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn?! Obi-Wan Kenobi?!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned around.  
  
"Ravan! Good to see you! I see you have found yourself a Padawan. And a pretty one at that!" Qui-Gon joked with a smirk on his face. Vanda flushed and was awestruck at the sight of the fourteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet my Padawan, Vanda Kiolen," Ravan stated. Vanda smiled and shook hands with both of them. She had heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Kyrianna. 'She said he was cute. She was right.' Vanda thought. 'And he's only a year older than me.' Qui-Gon Jinn she had heard of well. He was a well respected Jedi Master. She was honored to be in his presence. She stared at Obi-Wan. His brown hair and deep blue eyes kept her dazed. Obi-Wan caught her looking.  
  
"Kiolen. Aren't you the cousin of Amberle-," Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, I was," Vanda interrupted. She exchanged looks with Ravan.  
  
"So Qui-Gon, what brings you to Aborlon?" Ravan asked, changing the subject. Qui-Gon suddenly looked serious.  
  
"Obi-Wan and I have been tracking Xanatos. We believe he's here. What brings you here?" Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Kyrianna has been kidnapped. Master Yoda believes her to be here on Aborlon," Ravan answered while stealing a glance at Vanda who was still staring at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do you think Xanatos has kidnapped Kyrianna as a trap for me, knowing Qui-Gon would come and help? Like killing two birds with one stone." Vanda asked, remembering about Xanatos' sworn revenge for Qui-Gon and that Xanatos had killed Amberle.  
  
"Maybe," Obi-Wan answered. "If it is then we'll be ready." They nodded. Vanda walked to the door of the building, Ravan was talking quietly with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was watching Vanda. Suddenly the ground Vanda was standing on gave way. Vanda gasped and reached foreword with her right hand, hoping to hold on to something so she wouldn't fall. Obi-Wan moved fast, "Vanda!" he gasped and grabbed her wrist. Due to the position she was in, Vanda's body crashed into the hole's wall, knocking the wind out of her. Obi-Wan pulled her out and carried her to Ravan and Qui-Gon. He set her on her feet and looked at her.   
  
"Don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Obi-Wan joked. He was taking a liking to the girl. Vanda smiled and thanked him. He nodded and smiled. Vanda wiped the dirt off her face and looked at the building.  
  
"How do we get in?" Vanda asked. Obi-Wan took out a scanner type device. Qui-Gon and Ravan looked shocked.  
  
"Where did you come up with that?" Qui-Gon asked. Vanda smiled. She admired Obi-Wan's intelligence and quick movements. She could see that he would make a wise and powerful Jedi Knight some day. Obi-Wan scanned the building for an opening that wasn't trapped. He pointed to a window on the top floor.  
  
"There. We need the smallest of our party to go in and unlock the door," Obi-Wan stated. All eyes turned toward Vanda. She nodded and was glad she got to go in first because Obi-Wan would be watching. Obi-Wan gave her a boast up and she climbed the rest of the way, using the Force to help her. She unlocked the door and began searching for Kyrianna. She sensed something was not right and put a reassuring hand on her lightsaber. Just then Xanatos appeared from the shadows behind Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Behind you!" Vanda warned. Qui-Gon wheeled around just in time and blocked Xanatos. Vanda flipped to the other side of the room just as the ground under her feet caved in. She landed lightly on her feet and was on the other side of the fight with Obi-Wan. She exchanged looks with him and held her lightsaber in her hand. Ravan was to the left of the fight. They watched the fight tensely. All of a sudden Qui-Gon's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand and cut in half by Xanatos'. Obi-Wan and Vanda charged Xanatos as he hit a green button attached to a detonator, Qui-Gon leaped away. Ravan saw that the button Xanatos pushed was linked to a bomb to blow up the building!  
  
"Vanda! Xanatos activated a bomb! Get away! Run!" Ravan yelled.  
  
Vanda was distracted by the warning and Xanatos took that advantage and cut her from her left shoulder to her right hip with his lightsaber. She groaned and keeled over, dropping her lightsaber which immediately deactivated as it hit the floor with a thud. She gathered the Force around her as much as she could to keep herself alive.  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan screamed. Xanatos laughed and pulled back a booted foot to kick her. Obi-Wan kicked Xanatos in the face and cut him in two from the shoulders. Qui-Gon had disappeared to find   
Kyrianna and Ravan had tried to find the bomb to disconnect it. Obi-Wan was alone with Vanda. He deactivated his lightsaber. Just then Qui-Gon and Ravan appeared.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Run!" Qui-Gon yelled.  
  
"What about Vanda?!" he asked, watching Ravan bound out the window.  
  
"Leave her! There isn't time!" Qui-Gon yelled, bounding out the window after Ravan with Kyrianna half-conscious in his arms. Obi-Wan moved fast. He leaped to where Vanda had fallen, scooped her in his arms and jumped out the window just as the bomb had gone off. Qui-Gon and Ravan watched from a distance and began running towards them. Obi-Wan landed on his back and quickly twisted around so Vanda wouldn't get hit with any debris as the building was leveled. Vanda was alive, but barely. She looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled at him.   
  
"You're going to make it Vanda," Obi-Wan said with a shaky, reassuring voice. "You're going to survive this."   
  
Vanda shook her head. She felt the Force slip away from her. Slowly and painfully. "No, I won't," Vanda replied in a weak whisper. "May...the Force...be...with you," she began as the Force was slipping away faster and her hand lifted and touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "Always," she finished, her eyes closing. Obi-Wan felt Vanda's life slip away as her hand fell from his face. He hugged her to him and sobbed. Then Qui-Gon approached, Ravan only a step behind. Obi-Wan looked at them with his deep, teary eyes.  
  
"I-," Obi-Wan began in a shaky voice cut by short sobs.  
  
"You loved her, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began. He held up his hand for silence. "I can see it in your eyes." He remarked. His eyes softened as he looked at the lifeless girl. Obi-Wan nodded. Ravan sighed with short sobs cutting her breath. Tears where running down her cheeks as she looked upon her lifeless Apprentice.   
  
Vanda's body was wrapped in her extra cloak and taken back to Coruscant in Ki Chian's ship. Qui-Gon piloted his ship while Obi-Wan went with Ki Chian and Ravan. Obi-Wan sat by Vanda. He found her locket in her tunic and put it in his own. When Ki Chian landed the ship on Coruscant it was almost dusk. Obi-Wan and the others had their wounds bandaged up and they were ready for Vanda's funeral. The fire was lit and her cremation began. Obi-Wan stood by Qui-Gon. Vanda's locket played in his hand, filling the garden with it's music along with the crackling of the fire.  
  
"She was born in Aborlon, and she died in Aborlon," Ravan said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Know of this, you do, Master Ravan," Yoda reported. She nodded. Ravan then explained about Vanda and her family.  
  
"How do you know of all this?" Obi-Wan asked when Ravan was finished.  
  
"My heart tells me," Ravan replied.  
  



End file.
